The Wizard's Quest
The Old Wizard's Quests are located at the Sacred Lands. It is located just to the right of the Oracle. It is the building with the dark blue onion dome and the kumos-house just outside. This quest is the major source of Wizard Tokens in the game. A few trickle in from Oracle Quests and Random Events. Plays per Day: 10 (GA: 15) How to Play The Wizard asks for 1 or 2 items of low rarity. He will never ask for items with rarity 150 or 101. Simply click on the "Start a Quest" button to see what he is asking for. He will then list items that he wants. If you think you can afford the items, use the shop search located under the item to see if it is in stock or cheaper to buy via the User Shops. Once you have the items click the "Finish Quest" button to receive your reward. Buying the item from an official shop can take up more than your allotted 30 seconds to get the most Wizard Tokens, so you may wish to buy from user shops, even if they're not cheaper. Strategy Since Subeta now limits the sP value a quest grantor will consider for an item based on rarity and utility, and the items asked for tend to not be rare or useful, you may not wish to pay more than you can sell the WT for minus whatever profit you wish to make. Vending has just recieved a limit, so there's less demand for these WT and the items granted to you, but also the total number of quests you can do here has dropped. Keep in mind the price of Wizard Tokens may vary widely. It is advised to plan ahead to make sure you are not caught without any Wizard Tokens if you think you might need some for Blackheart, Elwood, or the Token Shop, Rewards Allard has been granting 20 Wizard Tokens plus a reward of sP. On the final quest completion he will grant you a 50 WT in addition to the 20 WT coin. It doesn't matter if you have refused or failed to complete any of the others. If you complete the quest more slowly, he gives out less Wizard Tokens and no sP at all. If you are on a Shinwa's Quest, Allard will give you a Bracelet Shard in addition to these items. If you are on a New Years quest, he will also give you a New Year Token in addition to his regular reward, including the Bracelet Shard if you are on a Shinwa quest. Weekend special quest reward is an additional 20 WT token. Achievements * Speedy Quester! - Finish 1 Wizard Quest in under 10 seconds! * Wizard Employee - Complete 5 Wizard Quests! * Wizard Employee - Complete 25 Wizard Quests! * Wizard Employee - Complete 50 Wizard Quests! * Wizard Employee - Complete 100 Wizard Quests! ** Prize: Collectible Wizard Plushie * Wizard Employee - Complete 250 Wizard Quests! * Wizard Employee - Complete 500 Wizard Quests! * Wizard Employee - Complete 750 Wizard Quests! * Wizard Employee - Complete 1000 Wizard Quests! * Wizard Employee - Complete 1500 Wizard Quests! * Wizard Employee - Complete 2000 Wizard Quests! * Wizard Employee - Complete 2500 Wizard Quests! * Wizard Employee - Complete 3000 Wizard Quests! External Links * The Wizard's Quest * High Scores Category:Quests Category:Sacred Lands Category:Games